Send in the Clowns
by Possibilities Infinite
Summary: Quatre is going through Med School in smalltown Kingston Ontario and things are rough.  He's in love with 2 guys, his best friend is away, and there's a strange girl and a stranger mystery haunting his mind.  3x4x5 AU 1x2
1. Chapter 1

**Send in the Clowns**

* * *

><p><strong>A Shitty Day<strong>

Fall was always chilly in Kingston, but today Quatre felt it more so. The professor of his class had pulled him aside to discuss his "recent lack of effort" that could be rectified through attendance of private tutorials. Dr. Laerte was quite clear in what he thought of Quatre and made certain that Quatre knew that he was "going out of his way" to assure that "even the simplest of minds" could pass the class.

Quatre shoved his hands deeper into his pockets as he waited for the bus. His eyes betrayed him as they began to tear. He wasn't doing terrible. Not by a long shot. He may not have been the best in the class but he knew that he was at least in the 'A' range. Telling himself that Dr. Laerte was only worried about the slipping grades did not make him feel any better. The Doctor had just been so derogatory in his remarks that Quatre was some parts furious but, more parts afraid.

With a ragged exhalation, Quatre tried to reign in his thoughts. He ran his gloved hand through his hair and let out a choking gasp. He was not going to cry. He looked down Princess Street and saw the bus approaching. It looked rather full. He was definitely not going to cry in front of his peers. It wasn't proper. Taking another deep breath Quatre girded himself for the cold walk home.

It wasn't like he lived terribly far anyways. As a matter of fact, he lived a mere 4 blocks away. Quatre was simply being lazy and it was this aspect of himself that was getting him into trouble. He questioned why he was so lazy and slow. Why he was upset over nothing. Quatre tried to square his shoulders as though he had been slouching but, he knew he never slouched. His form was perfect since birth.

_Never show them weakness, son._

Through his entire inner turmoil only Quatre's eyes nearly betrayed him. Quatre thought that was pretty good and continued to lambaste himself as the doctor had. He balled his hands in his pockets discreetly and remembered his mail. Calmly, he walked over to a bench along the street and pulled out the single postcard.

Though his face remained impassive, inside Quatre's tension began to ease away. On the front of the postcard was a picture of his best friend, Duo. Duo stood on the card in front of a festival shrine dressed like a geisha in training. Quatre could only assume "Heero" was taking the picture.

Duo was everything Quatre wasn't. Beautiful, gregarious, charming…a free spirit. This particular free spirit had went on a trip to Japan and had never come back. Apparently, he found a reason to stay: Heero. Sometimes Quatre wished Duo would video call but, knew his friend wouldn't. Instead he sent copious letters, gifts, and post cards which eased some of Quatre's loneliness.

_Heya Quat!_

_WuFei sounds ballin'. Is he really as hot as you say? Me thinks, someone has got himself a bit of a crush. Take a picture next time! Naked preferably. Oooooh and wet. And maybe hard—oh I'm sorry—erect too. HAH! I bet that got you blushin' mister-perfect-composure. God, how I miss you, Quat. There's so much goin' on and so much I gotta tell ya. Specifically about my Heero! You think you've got great control, you're nothing but a n00b compared to my man. Also, one more thing…some not so good news. This will be my last postcard for a while. But, I swear your next present will be worth the wait ^.~_

_Your BFF,_

_Duo_

Quatre mentally caught his hand before it clutched his heart. Duo, the beautiful braided maniac wouldn't contact him for a while but, at least this post card reminded him of the one other friend he did have. The one friend he had managed to make. Quatre put the card down and pretended the red staining his cheeks was due to the cold. He had pictured WuFei, his friend and only his friend, naked and that had sent him burning down to his—up to his ears.

Once more Quatre needed a good deep breath to get his bearings. He closed his eyes, inhaled, and then raised his head. What he saw before only succeeded in stealing his breath away yet again.

Across the street from the bench was a store open late for the small town of Kingston. Quatre looked right and left and realized he had been taking the long route home. Still, he was glad or else he would have missed the store.

**Send in the Clowns**

The lights were warm and yellow and the music airy and light. There were little wind up toys and kitschy kitchen knick knacks. The store was long and narrow with rows of funny cards, spinning wind catchers, and the most beautiful stain glass lamps. Everywhere Quatre turned there was colour and sound and warmth. The store was absolutely charming and he could not control the small smile that escaped him. He reached out to touch a colourful set of matryoshka measuring cups and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears…

"What are you doing in here?"

All at once, the store's magic faded and Quatre came back to cold reality donning his mask of politely affronted patron.

"I am looking through your wares." Quatre answered raising his nose in challenge to the clerk.

The man at counter glared hard at the snob, "The store's closed. I locked the door." The man met Quatre's challenge.

"Well, obviously you're mistaken. I simply let myself in. The light was on and…" Quatre responded patiently and realised that he wasn't quite sure when he came in, or how. "…the store is beautiful."

The man continued to glare at Quatre suspiciously and Quatre, when all was said and done, didn't shy away from the look. Instead, Quatre did his best imitation of his father, as he was taught to do, and stared down his nose as he noticed the clerk's heavily tattooed and pierced person.

The clerk snorted in disgust and a muscled arm to open the front door. It was locked. The clerk folded his arms and looked at Quatre hard.

Quatre fought not to shrivel under the intense scrutiny, "I'm sure I came through the front. Perhaps the door wasn't shut quite all the way." Quatre's eyes fluttered with uncertainty. Sometimes Quatre wanted to damn his eyes for their constant betrayal…as well as for their astuteness. This man, while extremely put out, was most certainly one of the most handsome men Quatre had ever had the opportunity to see.

"The door has a bolt. If you put back anything you've taken I won't report you," came the stranger's deeps rumble, "I know you types just need a thrill every now and again." The man finished with a sneer.

"Now, you see here…" Quatre stopped ogling the man's body and made the mistake of looking straight into his eyes—eye. One eye was the greenest green Quatre had ever seen. It was a green that was hidden deep within the forests. The eye was deep and beautiful and looked to have many secrets while its partner perpetuated the theory by hiding behind a cascade of roan bangs. Quatre lost himself in the depths of that eye until a slender brow raised itself. Once more Quatre realized he had lost himself and looked at the man completely. Handsome or not, this man was a butthead!

"Now, you see here—"

"You already said that," the stranger quipped.

"—I most certainly did not come in to steal. I walked in off the street. The shop is beautiful and it's a shame the employees are not the same." Quatre mustered all the haughtier and control he could. This day was not going well at all, "If you insist in believing I am a thief feel free to check my bag!" Quatre finished and handed his pack over the counter.

The muscled, tattoed meathead took the bag but, instead of checking, he let out a wry smile.

"I don't think you've taken anything, Richie Rich. I don't think you had the time." Quatre was about to respond with a scathing remark but, thought better of it when he met the man's eye. "Don't think acting shocked and offended will save your butt. I want you out of this store and I don't want you to come back."

Quatre grabbed his bag and looked at the clerk head on, "My name is Quatre. My wealth does not make me. And I am not a thief. I understand your position as an employee here, but you are rude and uncouth. I have done nothing…taken nothing. But, I suppose you haven't heard innocent until proven guilty."

Quatre put on his pack and tried to flee as quickly as possible. His lip trembled and quavered and the tears came unbidden to his eyes before rolling down his cheeks. If he were brave enough he would have looked at the rude man and noticed a trace of guilt on his handsome countenance. But Quatre was not brave and instead he fled silently into the night.

Quatre embraced the chill as he fumbled towards the sanctuary of his home. It was just Quatre's luck that one of the most handsome men he met would turn out to be an utter boar. Quatre walked and thought. Thought about his lousy day, thought about his missing friend, and most of all he thought about the beautiful stranger.

There was something enchanting about him. Not just the secrets of his eyes but much more. It was in the finely boned structure of his face. He had high cheekbones and a sharply angled jaw. His nose was narrow and sleek. His body tall. He looked elven but at the same time virile and wild. The enigma didn't stop at just his looks. It was in his mannerisms as well. His movements languid but, rather than lazy, it was like a panther waiting to strike. When he moved, the tribal tattoos danced over his arms and neck as though writhing to break free. As though the stranger was aching to break free and run wild. And the voice…the voice was incomparable. The man was dangerous.

Quatre thought—no—Quatre knew he was attracted to WuFei. At this point Quatre knew he had more than a crush on WuFei. WuFei was smart, more than educated. He was disciplined and an accomplished martial artist. He had a dry wit and a surly demeanour but, his heart was better than gold. He had waited for Quatre to come out of his shell, and showed more caring than his usual condescending attitude belied. Quatre supposed he had a thing for walking contradictions.

Quatre began to mellow out as he gazed upon WuFei's face. WuFei looked as though he were nothing but a beefy jock with more brawn than brains. But, once Quatre looked into WuFei's eyes Quatre knew the man was sharp. Much more than a body to ogle although, sometimes Quatre did forget himself. WuFei was broad and stocky when compared to the clerk's height. Why was Quatre comparing the two anyways?

Quickly, Quatre pulled his eyes up to meet WuFei's confused ones. Then he went scarlet.

"Oh my goodness!" Quatre let his guard down and let his mouth open and close in shock, "I—I don't know what's wrong today. I've been blacking out and just…I didn't realize I was home I'm so sorry."

WuFei snorted, "I suppose I was on your mind. You were late. I was about to look for you as you weren't answering your cell."

Faster than light Quatre whipped out his cell. 5 missed calls. Quatre's face crumpled, "I'm so sorry. I feel awful. Today has—today has just been the worst day and…I'm so sorry."

WuFei was alarmed; Quatre did not lose his composure often. With a firm but gentle hand, WuFei guided Quatre to sit on the floor in front of the couch. Quickly, WuFei grabbed Quatre a plate of food and set it before Quatre.

"Oh, WuFei, you cooked! You're so thoughtful and I just. It was my night to cook wasn't it." Quatre began and tried to turn around to face WuFei.

WuFei kept a firm hand on Quatre's back and prevented the slight blond boy from facing him. In a gruff voice, "It's nothing. Eat and tell me what happened. I'll rub your back." WuFei knew Quatre would listen. Quatre always listened to almost anyone when he got like this. The usually aloof an independent blonde turned to mush.

As Quatre ate, WuFei rubbed his back and relaxed him. The blonde slowly but, surely began to open up, all the while apologizing for whining. He started with Dr. Laerte and finished with the stranger. When Quatre had mentioned the stranger his back had stiffened again and WuFei worked out the worried knots. WuFei had made all the right hums in all the right places but when the stranger was brought up WuFei had felt uncomfortable.

The Chinese boy dropped his hand as Quatre closed with, "I wish I didn't infuriate such handsome people…WuFei?"

Quatre turned around and met WuFei's eyes. It was on the tip of his tongue to thank WuFei for listening and for the wonderful massage. However, when aqua eyes met midnight, Quatre's mouth dried completely. WuFei was looking at him so intensely and Quatre's blood roared in his own ears. During the massage it would have been so easy if WuFei had slid his hands down Quatre's chest. For a moment or for an eternity Quatre lost himself in the fantasy of WuFei's hands caressing his body. While in the fantasy, Quatre's eyes had dropped to WuFei's lips and he had leaned in. He felt WuFei's hot breath which broke him out of his reverie.

Ashamed, Quatre turned away, "Ah. WuFei, thank you for everything."

"Go to sleep, Winner," WuFei pushed out, "you're tired." WuFei was hot all over. For a moment when their eyes had met, WuFei had hoped for more. WuFei couldn't believe he was prepared to take advantage of a friend. Quatre had just seemed so inviting. Letting out a silent breath of frustration Wufei watched Quatre go to sleep. What he didn't know was that tonight, Quatre would be dreaming of green eyes and WuFei's strong hands.

**End**

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The savannah was blessed. The rains were coming and the yellow tall grass shivered with anticipation. They bent and bowed and moved as the leopardess watched from her perch. The grass moved as if it were her will. Swiftly, she held her head high and summoned a breeze. She laughed. She belonged here. This savannah was _her_ home.

Gaily she took flight across the plains. Her speed forced the wind to caress her wavy auburn locks. She clipped around a rock, leapt over a ditch, and the more she ran the more her short hair tangled…the more her grey eyes glowed with vitality.

Quickly, she turned her and silently called out. Her lips pursed and curved:

_Oh-Ah_

_Oowah_

_Trowa_

Her face, her demeanour begged, _come run with me. Be wild with me. We are free!_ She turned her lithe body to the tall man in the trees. The grass parted, sensing her intention, and a single green eye looked at her with joy. Every bit of this land knew her. She was their Queen.

CRACK~

The sound dissipated leaving a stricken face hidden by foliage and then the jungle queen's dead eyes staring up at the sky. Unseeing.

Quatre's dead eyes stared as birds fled in every direction melting away into the corners of his room. For a moment Quatre's eyes held onto the blue skies but, hat soon broke way to clean white ceilings.

Slowly, he sat up and looked at his hands. It was as though he were seeing them for the first time. He touched his face, feeling the contours, and looked around the room.

**9:57 a.m.**

"SHI~~~" All at once Quatre came back to himself. _I'm late for class! Gotta get outta…_ He ran.

He ran down the streets to campus and people stared in awe. Quatre never ran. He was never late. The people parted before him like blades of grass and Quatre lost himself in being the jungle mistress. His eyes gleaming, only seeing the hot savannah. His body moved with confidence and he embraced the cold win as he ran straight into the building doors.

Ugly reality reared its head and Quatre looked around with what he hoped was an impassive expression. People whispered and covered their smiles and briefly Quatre wondered what in the world was wrong with him. With as much cool efficiency he could muster, he dusted himself off and reached out to pick up his things.

_Please, oh please don't let anything else go wrong._ Quatre begged as he picked up his cracked cell phone.

**1 new message**

_Winner, your class has been cancelled. I will see you for lunch at Moosehead. Noon so you can make it for fork at 1:20. Chang._

Quatre's lower lip quivered and he looked up only to see Dr. Laerte from a second floor window looking down at him in disapproval.

* * *

><p>"I'm—Oh—I…" The stress had reached critical. Quatre's eyes flickered and teared and he looked down at his hands, "I'm so sorry! That was so rude. I should never have…"Quatre brought his face back up to Zechs, eyes pleading. "Please, just ring me through and I'll be out of your way." Quatre dug through his pack for his wallet. "It's raining handsome men in Kingston and all I can do is make an ass of myself."<p>

"You're pretty handsome yourself. Or perhaps pretty?" Zechs, the clerk was full of laughter once more. Quatre, on the other hand, was beyond mortified.

"No!" Quatre exclaimed, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, "I—I—I didn't. I couldn't have said that out loud. Please, no." Something in the sound of Quatre's voice made Zechs worry slightly.

"No no no. It's okay. I was just trying to tease a cute guy. I didn't mean to get personal." Zechs tried to soothe.

Quatre struggled with himself and Zechs let him get his emotions under control. This boy was interesting. He was all cool and aloof one moment and distraught damsel the next. Zechs' day certainly just got more interesting. Finally, the boy seemed ready to talk.

"I'm sorry. I apologize. Excuse me. I've simply been under a remarkable amount of stress for the last 24 hours and it's been making me extremely emotional." Quatre faced Zechs once more, his face as impassive as when he'd arrived. "Could I please be rung through?"

"Of course Mister…?" Zechs probed.

"Quatre Raberba Winner."

"Of course Mr. Winner—"

"Just Quatre is fine." Quatre interrupted without thought and was gratified to see a slow smile appear on the other blonde's face. Quatre himself smiled politely back.

"Well then, Quatre. I'll just ring you through but—and feel free not to answer—but how are you going to carry so much stuff back?" Zechs tried not to tease but, Quatre was pretty cute flustered.

"I hadn't really thought of that. I usually…Well, I usually enjoy eating baked goods when stressed. I think I may be going overboard this time."

Zechs smiled again and simply began putting away pastry after pastry, "I don't mind the work at all. Look, you seem like you need an ear and I'm technically off. I was off at 11:00 and it's now 11:20."

"Oh my," Quatre was ready to be apologetic again, "I'm sorry for keeping you late. You're very kind. Could I please keep the loaves and a cake?"

"Of course! As a matter of fact, it will be my treat." Zechs was all smiles.

"I couldn't! I hardly know you and that's not at all appropriate." Quatre still couldn't hide his flush of pleasure at Zechs' kindness.

"W~ell. It's not free. I love hearing stories and I wouldn't mind listening to your 'stress'?" Zechs leaned in and waggled his brows, "how about it?"

Quatre smiled a distant sort of smile, "As I stated, we don't really know each other—"

"You're going to miss the next return ferry if you keep arguing," Zechs stated, already ringing through the order and paying for it, "I'll see you tonight, Trieze." Zechs called behind him grabbing the loaves, cake and Quatre.

Quatre, too stressed and stunned didn't come to his senses until he was well away from Wolfe Island Bakery and on the ferry back to Kingston.

"You out manoeuvred me." He finally said in a daze looking at Zechs. Zechs just let out a strong rich laugh.

"I haven't enjoyed teasing somebody for a long time."

"Well, you can stop!"

"Is it so hard to talk to me?"

Quatre contemplated and then, "I don't want to complain…we're not friends." He whispered.

"We can be. Look, I'll start." From there Zechs talked about his boyfriend, Treize, his graduation as an anaesthesiologist, and life in general. He didn't pursue his career and stayed with Trieze in delicious sin. Trieze was a rich businessman and Zechs stayed in Kingston to comfort a friend. It was nice to make friends.

When it was Quatre's turn, he began shy but in no more than ten minutes he opened up with gusto. Quatre told Zechs about the awful yesterday with the awful professor and the awful store clerk. Then about blacking out and finally about his insanity…

"I swear! One minute I'm me and the next I'm gone and then suddenly I'm her." As Quatre spoke Quatre laughed. Zechs was easy company, almost as easy as Duo but not quite. The man was a terrible flirt and a great listener.

"We're almost at the docks," Zechs broke in gently, "I'm meeting a friend for lunch. The friend I told you I was helping out? I'm sure he'd love to meet you…you're quite the looker. He enjoys handsome men almost as much as I do."

"Oh please stop!" Quatre laughed openly and beautifully. He knew Zechs was laying it on thick for his benefit. "I would love to join you for lunch, that is, if I may invite a friend." Quatre asked teasingly, "I promise he's handsome."

Zechs laughed his approval and made arrangements with his friend to meet at Moosehead. Quatre smiled and opened up more. It was almost as though Duo himself were here.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter. All I wanted to do today was update my fic. But, it ended up being my parents anniversary so :P Please expect an update next week to make up for it (for both Revolution and this one).<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Few notes:**_

- This chapter is extra long because it's really a combination of 1 ½ chapters.  
>- Don't expect an update for a while. I refuse to update this story till I've updated my other one<br>- Please…pretty pretty please review! Particularly if you want to find out what happens next.

_**To Reviewers:**_

**Ekera** & **Winner Lover**:  
>I'm glad that you enjoyed my story and I'm thrilled that it made your days better. I hope that I can continue to work the characters for your entertainment. Thank you so much for reviewing. I was starting to get depressed that no one was enjoying the story. You guys have made my day better too<p>

**HD5**, **ChittyBang67**, **HeeroDuo4eva**, & **Syla**:  
>Thanks for reviewing. Please bear with my slow updates and keep reading. I will work hard to keep the plot flowing and the story engaging. For HeeroDuo4eva, they'll be making their entrance in Chapter 5, I hope you enjoy it. THANKS SO MUCH GUYS! I look forward to hearing from ya'll again.<p>

**Jenny Penny**:  
>LOLz. Please forgive me if I make any mistakes. I've only been to Kingston twice! My sister is there as a student now and I only remember the pub with the giant bust on it…not the name. Also, I looooooooove Quatre and I crave that the story pulls together in the end. It's hard to write a twosome let alone a threesome, but it will be done!<p>

* * *

><p>The day had been magnificent so far. Quatre should have known it couldn't last. As soon as he stepped under the enormous moose mounted above the door, he saw him. Auburn bangs, green eye, and tattooed arms. The restaurant faded away and instead Quatre looked through grey eyes at the tall man in the trees.<p>

The blood rushed in his ears: _come run with me_.

And slowly his lips pursed and curved: _Trowa_

Quatre came rushing back to reality with a start and clutched at his head, "Sorry. I'm sorry. What was that?"

Zechs smiled with only a hint of concern, "I said, 'you look floored. Are you okay?'" The two blondes met eyes and Quatre nodded slowly.

"I believe," The smaller blonde began, once more retracted into his polite shell, "that the day has taken a sudden turn for the worse." With a wry smile, Quatre looked at who he knew in his heart to be Trowa.

"Oh God! The butthead of a store clerk was him?" Zechs laughed richly and Quatre was warmed down to his toes.

"It's nice to know that you talk about me to strangers, Zechs." Trowa reprimanded Zechs before looking at Quatre, "I see you learned my name. Yours is…?"

"Quatre, if you'd care to remember." He was trying to be polite but, there was a definite chill in his tone.

"Wait—" Zechs interrupted before Quatre had a chance to continue, "What do you mean, he knows your name? I didn't tell him." Zechs flicked his long golden hair behind his shoulder. A sign of mild irritation, Quatre noted.

"I told him about a friend that I keep company while waiting for someone. Not specifics. I didn't mention a name."

Trowa raised his brow and looked at Quatre, "Are you sure. I thought I saw him mouth my name."

Quatre looked from Zechs to Trowa. _I couldn't have…"_I'm sure you're mistaken. I must have been gaping like a fish at the shock of seeing you so soon…" Quatre trailed off trying not to break eye contact. He really was going insane.

"It must have been my mistake then." Trowa said with a face that said it wasn't.

"It seems you make many of those." Came a crisp intrusion into the tense moment. WuFei's dark eyes challenged Trowa's. He had clearly heard enough of the conversation to know that it was Trowa giving Quatre a hard time. The crackled with tension and the two blondes looked on with curiosity and awe. Most people were usually cowed by Trowa's threatening demeanour while WuFei was never cowed.

Zechs was, in fact, the first to break.

"ahem. A table for four, please?" Zechs signalled to the wait staff and offered his arm to WuFei in the same breath.

"I am Zechs Merquise. Pleased to make your acquaintance." WuFei gave one last hard look down his nose at Trowa—which was interesting to see as Trowa was so tall—before his good breeding forced him to acknowledge Zechs.

"WuFei Chang. Chang, please." WuFei looked at the proffered arm and dismissed it, "Pleasure."

Trowa surveyed the crowd. Zechs was trying to subtly signal him into being polite. WuFei was watching Quatre with paternal concern, and Quatre looked at Trowa with feigned interest. Trowa looked back and forth deciding that the short blonde was too cute for his own damned good. The little bastard was colder than Alaska in the winter and stringing the handsome Chinese man along. Turning away from the frigid little prick he looked at the fiery WuFei.

"Trowa Barton. I apologize if I've been rude."

Quatre watched as Trowa walked to the table without them. He was trying to be strong so that WuFei wouldn't worry. No matter what, Quatre had had a good time with Zechs and at least wanted Zechs and WuFei to warm to each other. So, shoving his nervous feelings aside, Quatre smiled beatifically at WuFei and Zechs and invited them to adjourn to the table.

The conversation started out rocky, but once the food arrived things looked up and Quatre began to feel at ease. Every so often he would spare Trowa a look but, overall, was enthralled by Zechs. It felt so good to laugh and Quatre was so absorbed by Zechs he didn't notice WuFei's tender smiles and didn't mind Trowa's openly curious—albeit hostile—glances.

Zechs shared a few light-hearted stories about himself growing up with the sombre sales associate. All of which, Quatre noted, were pre-selected and approved by Trowa. The man had secrets. He was probably a convict here in Kingston, not a student, and Quatre shared more about school and life as pampered son.

Quatre had three older sisters (Iria, Althea, and Sameneh), a strict father (Ishti), and a deceased mother (Katya). Zechs had a younger sister (Relena) and currently lived in sin, disowned from his family, with his older lover (Treize). Trowa came from a loving home, both parents deceased, and a free spirited sister who was exploring the world. WuFei was an only child with a similar upbringing to Quatre. This made them fast friends.

Over the course of the meal Quatre noticed a few things. Every time Trowa's sister came up, it was in the past tense. This was who they were waiting for and it was something of a bittersweet subject. While they joked and laughed Quatre couldn't help but feel an underlying sadness. Both insisted that she never would have left Trowa without a word, but both had chosen to accept this truth. This made Quatre a little uncomfortable, but worse still was how well Trowa appeared to get along with WuFei. Though he was oblivious to most of everything, WuFei was flowering under Trowa's scholastic attention.

WuFei was a refined person, passionate but in full control of himself. At first he snubbed Trowa but now was smiling at the tall man's witticism. Quatre looked at his watch and started to feel more uncomfortable. He had to leave for work soon and didn't want to leave WuFei in Trowa's company. Slowly, both Quatre and Zechs began to listen to WuFei and Trowa's quiet conversation. Their low voices made them sound more intimate with each other. They talked about more than school. They talked about the quality of the class and the subject. Trowa was smart…all the better the be an escapee sociopath. The two were pitting their wits against each other in a debate about the best ways to teach. Quatre couldn't recall pitting a wit in his life.

Zechs wormed his way into the conversation and Quatre sat there stuck. He smiled politely and nodded appropriately. He was listening and tried to find a break in the conversation he could enter. Zechs seemed to notice. He was a nice, empathetic man, after all. He told WuFei and Trowa about his dream of the jungle queen and the beginnings of his awful day.

"And what happened after you fell?" Zechs asked.

Quatre smiled sunnily, "I assure you, my day is a million times better after meeting you but, if you must know. I had to run to the washroom to compose myself." WuFei went rigid and looked at Quatre, "I swear it's nothing, WuFei. I just…Dr. Laerte was just the first person I saw and he was so…" The blonde raised his shoulder delicately for lack of a polite word. Quatre looked at everyone and their sudden tension. He didn't know what it was but, he must have made a doozy of a faux pas. With WuFei it was understandable but, Zechs and Trowa?

Time dragged on as Quatre waited for someone to respond and when no one did, Quatre schooled his features into an unaffected smile.

"Well, I've got to work. It was wonderful meeting you and I do hope we can do this again sometime." Quatre quickly paid the entire bill and left. He tried to feel strong as he walked into the autumn chill. If he had looked back, he would have seen Trowa's intrigued gaze and Zechs and WuFei engaging in a hushed and harried conversation.

"What's wrong with Laerte?" Zechs asked, more serious than he'd been the entire afternoon.

WuFei narrowed his eyes and answered suspiciously, "He's just rude. What's your problem with him?"

Zechs looked at Trowa who nodded approval before starting, "Laerte was the last to see my sister." He said tensely, "He's more than rude. He's a creep. He—we're not sure—but…We suspect that he knows something about Trowa's sister. When Trowa's sister started dating this guy…awesome guy, Laerte was stuck to them like shit to a shoe."

WuFei nodded slowly, still suspicious.

"I know it's strange but…" Trowa turned and looked at them, "Your friend's a little like the guy my sister dated."

WuFei crossed his arms and glared, "His name is _Quatre_. Is that why you don't like him? Because you have a sister complex?"

"That's mean," Trowa said with a half smile, "I admire your loyalty to…Quatre. But, no. My sister's boyfriend was..." Trowa thought carefully before letting words fly out of his mouth.

At first, Trowa had thought Quatre was an arrogant little brat. Cool, aloof, and condescending. But, over lunch Trowa caught glimpses of split personality. Quatre laughed openly and sweetly. He looked and listened to his friends with genuine concern but every time he caught Trowa looking he would switch to being an ice queen. Polite but, unfriendly. Trowa concentrated harder and searched his mind.

When he had first seen Quatre at the store yesterday he had been shocked. The boy was beautiful. The lights danced on his skin and hair and he looked like one of the shop's faeries come to life. Trowa watched, mouth dry, as the boy drank in the store with wonder. He thought that he was dreaming until the boy had turned around and tried to take—not take—touch something out of curiosity.

"I am an ass." Trowa said aloud, "I thought your friend was trying to steal from the store. The door—and I swear—the door was locked. I don't know how he got in."

Wufei nodded and listened. It made sense that the cashier would be rude to a thief. Quatre was a little hazy on the details. It was possible that this was a huge misunderstanding. WuFei hoped so, Trowa seemed like an honourable sort, and WuFei was hardly ever wrong.

"I accused him of stealing and he just turned into…"

WuFei smiled wryly, "A pompous and defensive orator?" Quatre tended to take after his father when he was nervous. And, after looking at Trowa, Quatre would be nervous. The man was handsome WuFei thought with a mixture of appreciation and chagrin.

"At least he didn't bluster." Trowa smiled with a hint of gratefulness, "He just seems a little insincere."

Zechs laughed, "Yeah, I got that too. At least, until he started crying…Quatre's a sweetheart and you're an ass."

"Try not to accuse someone of stealing and they may treat you better," WuFei ragged, "It's difficult for us to make new acquaintances. There are hardly any willing to deal with our…upbringing. The difference between Quatre and I is that I am proud of my discipline while he," WuFei snorted, "is trying to be his father while fighting his father."

"So you're an arrogant bastard and proud of it?" Zechs asked with a grin.

"Well, I am only saying that his father is…a man extremely set in his ways and expects Quatre to be set in _his father's_ ways, as well."

"Anyways, I was discourteous to Quatre and he was discourteous back. But, really the boy needs to grow up." Trowa said thoughtlessly.

WuFei glared, "never assume you know him unless you've walked a mile in his shoes." The threat was full in his voice, "I doubt you'd even make it out the door until you caved."

Trowa looked at WuFei. The man was handsome, passionate, and loyal whereas Quatre was like snow white. Dead and waiting. Trowa blinked.

"Look. I'm with WuFei on this. Quatre is sweet. Anyways, Laerte, be careful around the dick?"

"You don't have to tell me. I watch out for Quatre as best I can, but I trust him to be an adult as well." WuFei asked while getting up.

As both the blonde and roan haired men shook their heads, WuFei turned away, "I'm sorry your sister left…and if it was Laerte he drove her away, I hope she can tell you. I will discuss this with Quatre but, I thank you kindly for staying away from him." WuFei walked away from the table, every bit as frigid as they claimed Quatre to be.

* * *

><p>Trowa spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about the blonde. Quatre. He had been rude. The blonde was defensive and rightfully so since Trowa had been such an ass. The baser part of Trowa wanted to blame the blonde for being—well—just being. But, Trowa knew that fault lay with him. Something that WuFei said struck him. Maybe all this time he really did resent Frank for taking his sister away. Here was the undeniable proof that Quatre was a good person.<p>

Trowa was running an errand for a friend from long ago. Heero, one of his first friends, would be visiting Kingston in a couple of weeks with his new boyfriend and an entourage. Trowa looked through the glass in front of him at Quatre, oblivious of Trowa, teaching an adult class of four ESL students. The blonde's teal eyes flashed and crinkled in delight as he helped his students. He dimpled at one of the girls as she talked about something and Quatre corrected her gently without breaking the flow of her story. That was a gift.

Quatre really was very beautiful and kind. Everything WuFei had said and more. It was happenstance that Trowa ended up stalking Quatre. However, since he was here he took the opportunity to watch Quatre without being caught. Trowa had talked to the counsellor, go price information and school information and was then allowed to see the classes. He spoke to the head teacher and then avidly watched the golden boy. Apparently, Quatre wasn't the most favoured teacher but he did a damned good job.

Another bout of roaring laughter brought Trowa's attention back to the present. Quatre was in his element here. If Trowa had met Quatre in this situation, he would have been charmed. Or maybe not. Quatre still seemed to put a lot of stock in 'proper' appearance and Trowa had the opposite in spades. He turned away from the class and sat in the reception area. This was a good school and Heero and his entourage would give it some much needed business.

Trowa sorted out the price and scheduling with the counsellor, paid upfront (using Heero's money), and proceeded to wait as student after student started to leave. Finally at 6:10 p.m. it was showtime.

Quatre came out of his class, saw Trowa, and stopped short.

"I came to apologize." Trowa said quickly, "I was rude and this opportunity is as good as any."

Quatre eyed Trowa coldly and then nodded as he gathered his things. Finally, after composing himself (again) he looked Trowa square in the eye, "Very well. Apology accepted. Thank you." Trowa could see that Quatre wanted to ask more but, good breeding demanded that he stop. Trowa didn't know what he was reading. The boys face was glacial but, somehow, Trowa knew.

"I came to run an errand for a friend." Trowa said softly and started to walk out the door. Quatre automatically followed. The Lord save this boys survival instinct. "My friend from Japan asked me to check this school out. It was serendipity that you work here. I think I saw you in your natural element."

Quatre flushed but still looked forward like a prig.

"I signed him and his buddies up. You are an excellent teacher."

Quatre gasped, "It was you watching me. It's always you watching—I mean. I felt as though someone were watching, but every time I looked, no one was there."

Maybe his instincts didn't need saving. Trowa's presence was usually minimal. "Chang told me that you've been stressed. I'm sorry for adding to that." Trowa watched Quatre carefully as Quatre blinked.

"You've made quite the impression on him. He's not usually so loose with information." Quatre finally said. It was like the arctic front with no warming trend in sight.

"He was worried about you." Trowa looked down at the blonde bobbing head. The boy walked like he meant business, "He was defending you and after seeing you work I know I was wrong."

Quatre stopped abruptly, "As far as apologies go, Mr. Barton, this one is terrible." Quatre tried to smile with confidence and sass but his shyness had its own charm, "But, since you've made such an impression on WuFei, I'll forgive you." Trowa let out his rare half smile and awkwardly, the two fell into a stilted conversation.

As they continued to walk in the direction of what Trowa assumed was 'home' they had fallen on a mutually entertaining topic: Music. They were still rather awkward but, they were beginning to warm to each other. Usually, Trowa found himself attracted to confident and mouthy men like WuFei but, Trowa was not an idiot. He saw WuFei's attraction to the wisp of a young adult before him. And—well—he'd be damned. Trowa was starting to see the allure, too. Quatre had some deeply hidden bite to him. There was the occasional shy and sassy comment that was incongruous with the blonde's gestures and usual demeanour and for some reason, it was fascination.

The boy's body and movements were rigid and controlled which Trowa found unattractive. It was like Quatre's mind wasn't in control of his body. Trowa only realized it was a struggle for control when they were passing Starbucks. Hee thought the boy was rigid before, now he was just frozen.

"Trowa?"

"Yes?" Trowa responded cautiously. Moments ago they were talking about the merits of Wicked the musical and now Quatre was staring into Starbucks like he was seeing a ghost.

"You said you have a sister?"

"Yes…"

"Do you have a brother, too?" Quatre's voice was trembling.

"No." Trowa looked into the empty Starbucks shop, straining to see what Quatre saw.

"When you were younger, did you dye your hair black and green? The tips?" Quatre's entire body was beginning to shake now.

"Yes…" Trowa didn't know what was happening and wasn't sure if it were appropriate to touch Quatre…to warm him.

"And your sister," Trowa jerked and looked back at the shop, "does she have brown short wavy hair? C-curls at the bottom? Bangs?" The blonde was breathing erratically. Trowa pulled Quatre to his body and Quatre continued to shake violently. The tremors becoming more pronounced as Quatre turned to face Trowa.

"Grey eyes?" Trowa looked into the deep wells of Quatre's eyes. They were lost and dilated so that all Trowa could see were tiny black points in the center of aqua irises.

"Quatre!" Trowa yelled as Quatre's knees went weak, "How do you know? Tell me how you know?"

"She's in the store with you." Came the blondes final whisper as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body went slack.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Few notes:**_

Sorry this is late.

Creeped the hell out of myself writing this .

This is the other part of the missing chapter. I don't love it but I need to move on. I feel that this whole chapter is realy tense without enough balance on the low and the following in love part of it. I'm really hoping to get that in somewhere in the next chapter.

This is where I pathetically beg for your patience and to keep reading . PURIIZU

* * *

><p>The scene could have been beautiful.<p>

It would have if it just wasn't so damn eerie. Quatre was standing on the brink of something and all he could do was look into dead grey eyes. They were the same grey eyes he'd seen staring up at savannah sky, but this time they were boring into him with their glassy stare. He was unable to break away. Instead he looked her dead in the eye. He knew where they were by the taste of the sea in the air, the sound of the rolling waves, and the breeze that gently tousled his hair.

She was standing on rock piles that broke the waves. He'd walked there once with WuFei and had felt so uneasy walking past there that he never did it again. He thought that it might be because the rock-made boardwalk was uneven, but now he felt something sinister.

Her glazed eyes flickered right and Quatre finally broke his gaze in the same direction. He could see her gauzy lavender peasant skirt, wet but still fluttering in the breeze. Then he saw himself and WuFei walking past her. She turned and reached out to him…the 'him' of the past. The 'him' who was right behind her telling WuFei that he wanted to go back.

'NO!' he wanted to shout yet no sound would come out. His chest heaved and ached and his throat would release no sound. He reached out his hand to save himself, but it was already too late. The girl tapped 'his' shoulder and Quatre felt himself pitching forward. The world swirled around him, all lights and sounds and memories of the last few weeks.

Until it stopped.

It stopped.

Stopped at a scene both familiar and frightening. He was home and looking at WuFei reading on the couch. WuFei, nestled against Trowa's body—in his arms—as though he belonged there in all the world. Both had wire spectacles perched on their noses both holding and being held. Quatre's heart wanted to deny it. The emptiness stretched inside him, casting its long shadow to the very tips of his toes.

All he could do while he watched the intimate scene before him was let out a cold sad whisper.

"No," he sighed and his eyes opened.

Quatre blinked uncertainly as he stared up at his ceiling. He moved his body slowly. In his mind it was almost like this body wasn't his. Outside his door he saw light in the living room and very carefully he made his way there.

Just beyond the door he could see WuFei's hands and a strangers legs, bracing himself for what he was about to see he pushed the door open without a sound.

WuFei was reading on the couch, little worried creases forming on his head. And on the other end—in Quatre's spot—Trowa leaned on the arm and watched a movie. Not as intimate but still so wrong.

Quatre must have moved because now WuFei was looking at him with even more lines tracing his forehead. Quatre backed away and with no control of himself he started to yell.

"LEAVE! Leave now! I didn't steal anything. Stay away from me." Quatre glared at Trowa and when WuFei reached to grab him he jerked away.

"Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" Quatre railed and moved like a trapped animal away from both WuFei and Trowa who were coming towards him. "WuFei," Quatre pleaded desperately, "make him go. Make him go." Fixing angry eyes back on Trowa he spat, "This is my house. OUT! Take your sister! Take your sister and yourself and your friends and STAY. AWAY. LEAVE. ME. ALONE." Quatre was in the corner now and crouching lower to get away from the outstretched hands.

"Stay away—" Quatre breathed. He suddenly stopped and began to cry. He stayed in the corner, sad and afraid. He was shaking and trembling and still whimpering and biting out little cries of, "go away", "leave me alone", and "Take her".

WuFei and Trowa, for their part, stood frozen. Between the last few hiccups Trowa glanced at WuFei and could see his fear and worry. Swallowing once, he raised his hands and backed away.

"It's alright," he soothed, "See, I'm leaving." Trowa continued walking backwards and WuFei finally looked up at him apologetically. Quatre looked up as well and the animalistic desperation seemed to be replaced with misery. Trowa stared at the green-blue eyes and couldn't keep his heart hardened.

"It's okay," He gently said, "I'm gonna go." He'd backed himself into the door and reached for his shoes. The blond began to unfurl a little more and even went so far as to crawl forward a little. WuFei kept staring, at a loss of what to do.

Just as Trowa broke eye contact to put on his infernal shoes Quatre's watery voice broke through the tense silence.

"Don't go. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Trowa glanced up, standing on one foot, shoe partially on, and looked at the lamenting blonde.

"I'm so sorry." The blonde repeated while looking at him. Then Quatre looked up pleading at WuFei, "I'm so sorry, WuFei. Please." Quatre was still on the floor, but now he was clutching the hem of WuFei's pants and staring hard at his knee. "I-I-I really am so sorry."

Trowa could visibly see the composure seeping back into the blonde. He could see the boy go from a frightened, hysterical child back into his frigid bitch demeanour.

Slowly, as to not frighten him, WuFei leaned down and helped Quatre up. Together they both stood and WuFei left his arm wrapped around Quatre just to make sure his friend was steady.

"Trowa, please do come back in and have a seat. I'm afraid something hasn't been quite right with me and I think a lot of it may do with you. If you could, please have a seat?"

Trowa nodded cautiously and carefully made his way back to the couch. As he went he made sure to give Quatre a wide berth of space. All everybody had to do was remain calm.

"WuFei, why don't you sit, too? I think some tea is in order to calm our nerves—sorry—my nerves." Quatre strained for a smile and WuFei nodded unsure before sitting tensely next to Trowa.

Seeing the two together caused Quatre to tense up a little and he forced himself to relax. When he tensed, both men on the couch tensed too. So, quickly Quatre retreated to the kitchen and began to speak over the counter and cutout.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I had—I guess I had a nightmare." 3 teabags, 3 mugs.

"I shouldn't have dragged you into it. This is becoming an increasingly bad week—if it is still the same week." Hot water.

"I do remember passing out..." tray.

"but, not much else." And back into the living room.

"I want to ask about what happened." Set the mugs down.

"But, before that, when did you two start dating?"


End file.
